five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Office/Gallery
Gameplay Office.png|The Office. (Darker) (Reused) 1287.png|The Office. (Scrapped) The Office.png|The Office. (Old) 79.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Office on the left side. (Old) Photo-Negative Mickey Right Side.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Office on the right side. (Old) 274.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Office at the left side. (Darker) (Old) 267.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Office on the right side. (Darker) (Old) 152.png|Disembodied on the Office Desk. Disembodied in Office New.png|Disembodied in the Office. (Old) Disembodied In Office.png|Disembodied in the Office. (Old) Image.png|Disembodied, Pluto, Acephalous's head and Daisy Duck in the Office in a Game Jolt teaser named "You didn't expect him to be the only annoying one... did you?". (Outdated) Dark Oswald in Office New.png|Oswald in the Office at the left side. (Old) Oswald In Office.png|Oswald in the Office at the left side. (Old) 242.png|Acephalous in front of the Office Desk. 31.png|Acephalous in the Office. (Old) 365.png|Acephalous in the Office. (Old) 235.png|The Face on the Office Desk. The Face in Office New.png|The Face in the Office. (Old) The Face In Office.png|The Face in the Office. (Old) Suicide Mouse in Office New.png|Suicide Mouse in the Office. (Old) Suicide Mouse In Office.png|Suicide Mouse in the Office. (Old) Photo-Negative Minnie In Office.png|Photo-Negative Minnie in the Office. (Old) Minnie in office.png|Photo-Negative Minnie in the Office. (Darker) (Old) Pluto in Office New.png|Pluto in the Office. (Old) Pluto In Office.png|Pluto in the Office. (Old) Daisy Duck In Office New.png|Daisy Duck in the Office. (Old) Daisy Duck In Office.png|Daisy Duck in the Office. (Old) Ace's Head in Office New.png|Acephalous's head in the Office. (Scrapped) Acephalous's Head In Office.png|Acephalous's head in the Office. (Old) Willy in Office New.png|Willy in the Office. (Old) ZzaI6g0wqAou.png|Willy in the Office. (Old) Purity In Office New.png|Purity in the Office. (Scrapped) 531.png|Purity in the Office. (Old) 361.png|Undying in the Office. (Darker) (Reused) Output XK5vkS.gif|Undying in the Office. (Scrapped) 362.png|Undying in the Office. (Old) 1434.png|MickMick in the Office. 426.png|Corruptus on the Office Desk. 1284.png|Corruptus at the left of The Office. (Old) 1283.png|Corruptus at the center of the Office. (Old) 1282.png|Corruptus on the Desk in the Office. (Old) 24.png|Office with it's power off. POWER.gif|Animation for when turning off the power. (Old) 525.png|The Office with the flashlight on. 526.png|The Office with the flashlight on but brighter. 28.png|The Office with the flashlight on. (Old) Office Flashlight.gif|The Office flashlight being used while the power is off. (Old) 110.png|The Office with the flashlight on with Shade Oswald on the left side. 529.png|The Office with the flashlight on but brighter with Shade Oswald at the left side 92.png|The Office with the flashlight on with Shade Suicide Mouse's reflection on the monitor. 528.png|The Office with the flashlight on but brighter with Shade Suicide Mouse's reflection on the monitor 527.png|The Office with the flashlight on with Shade Photo-Negative Mickey peeking from the right door 697.png|The Office with the flashlight on but brighter with Shade Photo-Negative Minnie peeking from the left door Eh.gif|The Office shaking in Night 2's cutscene. (Old) office pre-event-bjnamh7g (1).png|The Office in a Game Jolt teaser named "Before it happened...". (Outdated) Jeff Left.png|Jeff The Killer at the Left of The Office. Jeff Right.png|Jeff The Killer at the Right of The Office. Animations Www.GIFCreator.me o57XuQ.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's jumpscare. (For some reason he has his Shade's aspect) Output E278Fk.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's Jumpscare. (Old) File:PNM attack 2.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's Power out Jumpscare. Output rKRq4U.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey Jumpscaring the player in Night 3's Custscene. (Old) Oswaldfull.gif|Oswald's jumpscare. Oswald death 1.gif|Oswald's Jumpscare. (Old) Oswald's Power Out Jumpscare.gif|Oswald's Power out Jumpscare. The Face jumpscare 1.gif|The Face's Jumpscare. File:The Face jumpscare 2.gif|The Face's Power out Jumpscare. Acephalous's Jumpscare.gif|Acephalous' Jumpscare. Suicide Mouse Jumpscare.gif|Suicide Mouse's Jumpscare. Undying's Jumpscare.gif|Undying's Jumpscare. (Reused) Output fT4xsQ.gif|Undying's Jumpscare. (Scrapped) Output 1kIrVu.gif|Classic Oswald's jumpscare. (Reused) NewOswldJ.gif|Classic Oswald's jumpscare. (Scrapped) Oswald new.gif|Classic Oswald's jumpscare. (Unused) BooWill.gif|Willy's jumpscare. Www.GIFCreator.me XDilBS.gif|MickMick's jumpscare. Output lA0kNR.gif|Corruptus' jumpscare. Corruptus jumpscare.gif|Corruptus' Jumpscare. (Old) Output 68mwYV.gif|True Mickey's jumpscare. P-N Mickey 2nd Jumpscare.gif|True Mickey's Jumpscare. (Old) Hour_Glass_jumpscare.gif|Hourglass's jumpscare Category:Location Gallery Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Locations Galleries